the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Celestia
Princess Celestia is the sister of Princess Luna and the mother of Princess Sharon and Sunlight, the wife of Barret Barricade, and the aunt of Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, and Moon Starlight. Aswell as the daughter of King Solar Flare and granddaughter of Emperor Lunarlight. Backstory Princess Celestia was born in Equinelantis from her mother, Queen Starshine. But at least 3 years later, she gained a younger sister, Princess Luna. But a year later, Queen Starshine died of cancer, with only their Father, King Solar Flare, Uncle; Duke Orion, and Grandparents: Emperor Lunarlight and Empress Moonshine. But 5 years passed and their uncle had disappeared. Precisely 10 years later, the declared war on Equinelantis. Which in turn, left Solar Flare to have his children transported to safer passages. Then years later, the great city had sunk. Soon around their age of young adualt with Star Swirl the Bearded's guide Princess Celestia and Princess Luna took over ruling Equestria, in The Castle of the 2 Sisters located in Everfree Forest. They had obsticles along the way but keep their kingdom in order. But as years past, Luna became bitterly jealous that their citizens were not enjoying her night, as she then turned to the Darkside of the Force becoming Nightmare Moon. Which lead Princess Celestia no choice but to use the Elements of Harmony to banish Luna to the Moon for 1,000 years. Heartbroken, Princess Celestia did both duties. Soon enough, Celestia had a new castle constructed in the new City of Canterlot. And also had a school for gifted unicorns built. Then one day she took in Sunset Shimmer as her student, finding her strong with magic and the Force. But Sunset grew dark and bitter, thinking she wasn't given true potential, which lead Celestia to disclose her teachings, as Sunset then left through a magic mirror. Then soon enough, Celestia came across another powerful unicorn, taking her in as her student. And she even had her neice, foalsit the young unicorn. And she is the only being who knows about Aku. Bio Soon enough it came close to the year of when the legend of Nightmare Moon claimed she would be freed from the moon. And taking note her current Student, Twilight Sparkle by name, was lacking in the idea of friendship assigned her to go to Ponyville to watch over the preporations of the Summer Sun Celebration. Knowing that in order to obtain the Elements of Harmony to free her sister, Twilight needed to learn the importance of Friendship. But at the same time 3 engines from Chuggington came to Ponyville where they met Twilight. Soon enough Twilight get accainted with the apple farmer, Applejack, the brash, speedster pegasus, Rainbow Dash, the fancy sophisticated unicorn, Rarity. The shy, yet animal caring pegasus Fluttershy, and finally the highly energetic pony, Pinkie Pie. Twilight however was more concerned about Nightmare Moon's arrival then making friends. Despite the 3 engines' insistance on it. But soon Nightmare Moon did appear where Twilight then went on quest to find the elements with the engines and other 5 ponies joining. Soon enough Twilight realized what she had missed all allong and with her new friends, they freed Luna from Nightmare Moon. Where Princess Celestia herself came in and tearfully reunited with her sister. Role in the films: Soon enough, Twilight and her friends came to the Island of Sodor, Personality Princess Celestia acts as a mentor to Twilight. She often does not directly state her goals but rather gives the advice to help her students find the answers they need. For example, she wrote a letter prompting Twilight to make best friends in Friendship is Magic, part 1 when her goal was for Twilight Sparkle to find the Elements of Harmony. Despite being royalty, she often encourages her subjects to relax with jokes and gentle questions. She also shows great patience with any inappropriate behavior towards her, as seen when Pinkie Pie snatches a cupcake from her at a party in A Bird in the Hoof. Celestia displays a fun-loving side when she chuckles at the bottle of disappearing ink sent to her by Twilight in Griffon the Brush Off. In A Bird in the Hoof, while sipping from a constantly refilled cup of tea, she pretends to sip from her already full cup, causing Mr. and Mrs. Cake to overfill it. She watches with a smile on her face when Pinkie Pie devours one of her cupcakes, while Mrs. Cake gasps and drags Pinkie away. Celestia tells the Mane Six in The Best Night Ever, after they ruin the Grand Galloping Gala, that she always found the Gala awful and she was hoping they would liven it up. In Make New Friends but Keep Discord, Celestia invites Discord to the Gala for this same reason, and by the end of the episode, she declares it to be "the most fun Gala in years." Including times where she is with her daughters. While kindhearted and slow to anger, Celestia's patience does have its limits. When faced against the threat of Discord's return in The Return of Harmony Part 1, Celestia wastes no time in demanding that Discord return the stolen Elements of Harmony. Also, in Lesson Zero, when Spike makes her aware that Twilight inadvertently unleashed mass chaos onto Ponyville in her obsessive attempts to find a friendship report to send to the Princess, Celestia personally intervenes to undo Twilight's out-of-control spell. She sternly orders her student to a private meeting to discuss her actions but remains understanding, and at the insistence of Twilight's friends she agrees not to punish Twilight, instead asking them all to send her friendship reports only when the lessons make themselves apparent to them. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, after Twilight accuses impostor Cadance of being evil with no evidence to back her claims, Princess Celestia, along with the others, makes clear her deep disappointment in her student and walks out on Twilight after Shining Armor and the other ponies. But in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, while displaying righteous rage to the newly-exposed Queen Chrysalis, she eventually commends Twilight for her instincts that told her the impostor Cadance was evil. Celestia's love for her spouse and daughters is greatly shown throughout the series. Celestia can also be very forgiving. She does not admonish Fluttershy for taking Philomena without asking in A Bird in the Hoof. As mentioned above, she does not punish Twilight for the chaos she caused in Lesson Zero. In Keep Calm and Flutter On, she firmly believed that Discord could behave, in spite of the trouble he had caused in the past. However, this changed when Discord turned against them in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Trek Generations". Princess Celestia also cares deeply for her family and willing to do anything for them. And cares for anyone else she is close to as shown in "Thomas, Twilight, and the Mummy Returns" when Thomas sacrificed himself to save Celestia from being killed by Megatron's Fusion shotgun, she didn't hesetant to avenge him. As she engaged Chrysalis to a duel and then with help from the Blue Ruby and the Black Pearl , she herself slayed Megatron, avenging Thomas, (despite the fact Luna had used the Book of the Dead to bring him back to life). Physical Appearance Princess Celestia is a female Alicorn, with a Light fuchsiaish, white coat, has a majestic mane and tail that consists of pink, light blue, and teal green that flows like wind. While she has purple eyes. And she wears a golden tiara-like crown on her head, a golden necklace, and golden hoof guards on her hooves. While her Cutie Mark is a grand, stylized sun. In her youth, Celestia's mane was just a simple pink. Main Weaponry *Hand held GE M134 Minigun (she calls Solar Beam) *S&W M500 Revolver *Gold Graflex Lightsaber Skills and Abilities *'Alicorn Physiology:' Being an alicorn, Celestia can fly and use magic. *'Genius Intelligence:' Celestia is highly intelligent, able to retain a great deal of information and it to her advantage. *'Magic:' Celestia can perform great levels of magic just her sister Princess Luna. **'Spell Casting:' ***'Telekinesis:' Celestia's horn glow when moving objects with her magic. ***'"Want' it, need it" spell: In Lesson Zero, Celestia dispels this spell from a massive amount of ponies at once. ***'Magic Beam Emission:' Celestia can shoot concussive blasts from her horn. ***'Dark Magic:' In Crystal Empire, both Celestia and Twilight ****'Crystal Generation': ***'Sun and Moon Control:' Celestia is powerful enough to make the sun or moon rise. ***'Force-Field:' Celestia can create a force-field to protect herself and others. ***'Teleportation': Princess Celestia can disappear and reappear anywhere she wishes. ***'Protection Spell': Princess Celestia was able to cast a spell on the Elements of Harmony that will repel Discord's magic *'Flight:' Like all Alicorns, Celestia can use her wings to fly the same as Pegasus. *'Durability:' *'Strength:' *'Force Skills: '''Celestia is a highly powerful Force Sensitive. *'Lightsaber combat: Celestia withstans a high skill ing Lightsaber combat, using Form II: Makashi, Form III: Soresu, and Form IV: Ataru as her main combat forms. *'''Marksmanship: Celestia is also a very skilled marksmare. As her strength allows her to one hoof fire a .50 handgun with high accuracy. Trivia *Princess Celestia will meet Thomas and his friends in Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins. *Princess Celestia will meet Wilson, Brewster, and Koko in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Magic of Friendship. *Princess Celestia will meet Ed, Edd, n Eddy in Thomas, Twilight, Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *Princess Celestia will meet Little Bear and his friends in Little Bear's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Gallery young_celestia___pink_mane_by_unfiltered_n_d5e3q0b-pre.png|Celestia as a younger mare Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Equines Category:Alicorns Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Wise Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Intelligent characters Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Pacifists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Force-Field Users Category:Determined Characters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Animal Caretakers Category:Selfless Characters Category:Warriors Category:Sage Category:Rich Characters Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Aristocrats Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Consulars Category:Jedi Sage Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form I Users Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Mentors Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Blaster Users Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Sisters Category:Aunts Category:Granddaughters Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:Grand Jedi Masters Category:Members of the Supreme High Jedi Council Category:Victims of Thanos' Snap